


GRUMPY

by Shinhia



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Kitty - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-29
Updated: 2013-11-29
Packaged: 2018-01-02 23:59:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1063247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinhia/pseuds/Shinhia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Before leaving for college Stiles has a visit surprise at night...</p>
            </blockquote>





	GRUMPY

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this a little while ago, I was so inspired by that grumpy cat and Sterek was on my mind at the time so……. Here’s the result!
> 
> Click on the Title above the text to be re-directed to the image that inspired me this really short text.
> 
> You can find me on Tumblr at : http://theshiwolf.tumblr.com/

[ **_Grumpy_ ** ](http://theshiwolf.tumblr.com/post/68206640917/so-i-wrote-this-a-little-while-ago-i-was-so)

This is it, summer is long gone and it’s now time for Stiles to move into his dorm room at Berkeley. Part of him is so excited to finally go to college but a deeper part, though, is sad to leave Beacon Hills, his dad and a certain Sourwolf behind; Especially, when he and Derek just only started becoming the best of friends over the summer!

 

It’s both feeling sad and excited, that Stiles packs the last of his things.

 

The night before he leaves, Derek Hale, resident Sourwolf, come scratching at his window, holding a strange little pierced box in his back.

 

Intrigued, Stiles lets the man come through and his window and can’t help asks: “ _So…what’s in the box?!_ ”

 

Derek stays silent and just extends his arms, giving the box to the teen. Stiles takes it, amused and curious at the same time. But before he’s about to open the box, Derek says:

_"That way I’m sure you won’t feel alone in the city. And also, you’ll have something to always remind you of me!"_

 

Stiles is confused, but keeps silent and instead just opens the box and what a surprise…

 

The teen feels his inside warm to the sight. Inside the box, sleeping peacefully is the cutest, smallest of grumpy kittens on earth.

The kitty then yawns, and turns to look at Stiles with a sour face.

"Oh sweet, a mini replica of your sour face! That’s so cute…. Thank you so much, Sourwolf!"

 

The boy says, leaning over, and surprises Derek by thanking him with an open mouth kiss.

 

 

Years later, when Stiles and Grumpy comes back home to Beacon Hills. There’s a certain Sourwolf waiting for them on the teens doorsteps.


End file.
